


Rushing Towards the New and Unexpected

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Before going to the temple, Plo and Ahsoka stop at a carnival.





	Rushing Towards the New and Unexpected

At first, she did not want to let go of his hand; the crowd was too big, and the lights too bright. In a situation so unfamiliar, little Soka depended upon the person she knew that she could trust, and as much as Plo welcomed it, he wondered if was a sign that she would be plagued by the difficulty in letting go that plagued too many of their order at times.

But as the night wore on, she let go of his hand in order to rush towards the new and unexpected, and Plo knew that the youngling in front of him was brave enough to face the undercurrent of darkness that so many of the Council felt these days; his concerns vanished as quickly as the cooled cream dish in her tiny hands.


End file.
